Wife Swap
by Sparkly-Bat
Summary: Caroline & Damon are in a loveless marriage, and so are Klaus & Elena. Then one day Damon came up with the idea of them doing a wife swap for a whole month, but there are rules that they MUST stick to or all hell breaks lose. Friendship & Love is on the line but how will it all end when that month comes & goes? who will break & fall? & who will come out better than before?ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Little notes**;

**.**If you see something like this, _**"what?" **_it's there thoughts not what there saying, just so no one gets confused,

**.**All Human! Nothing else.

_**.**Rated; _**M **

For smut later on &amp; curse words.

* * *

_**W**_**ife ****_S_wap.**

"Oh come on Caroline, it's the latest thing! All the celebrity's are doing it, even normal people are doing it." Damon said with his big blue pleading eyes, looking down on her.

Caroline exhausted then inhaled, she couldn't get her head around it. Why would her husband of two years, come to her asking her to swap partners for a whole month?

Wasn't she pleasuring him enough? Was she really that bad in bed? That's all she could think when he told her about it.

"Why?" she questioned him after minutes of silence.

"Am I not enough for you?" she sounded hurt and she was hurt.

She understood that Damon was a player even before she met him, even after their wedding day he continued to flirt with other girls, but never going further than a cheeky flirt. Any girl would drop their panties, at the sight of him, it was his looks that drawn him to her.

They met in high school and Caroline fell instantly in love, but Damon always held back, he had only said "_I love you"_ twice to her, all the years she had dated him.

Damon decided one day that there was no point in leaving, Caroline now seen as they had been together nearly five years. He popped the question the day after graduation day, and of course she said yes. Regretting it ever since.

The second they got married Caroline soon realised this marriage, wasn't going to be her fairy tail life like she use to dream. **"**_**It's too late to back out now,"** _she would always tell herself.

Damon sighed deeply and looked her deep in her eyes, "Of course you're good enough Caroline! Otherwise we wouldn't be married still." he said shaking his head.

Caroline rolled her eyes, _**"Well thanks.."**_ she thought cursing him.

Damon then put his hands on her shoulders giving her a little shake, she didn't feel the goosebumps like she use to.

"I want you to know that you mean the world to me." he whispered looking anywhere on her face, but her eyes.

"_**no I love you then?"**_

"No woman will ever be able to replace you," _**"Lair."**_ He stopped to smile at her now looking directly at her.

"I just thought it would be something new and exciting, for us to try." he shrugged his shoulders.

"_**I guess he's made his mind up then.."**_

"New and exciting?! What's so exciting about fucking someone else behind you're wife's back?!" Caroline shouted having no more.

Damon laughed dropping his hands from her shoulders, "But it wouldn't be behind you're back dear, and you'll be doing the same thing!" he said calm as a deer.

Caroline scoffed and glared at him, "I won't be doing the same, I would never cheat on you! Because that's what you'll be doing Damon, you'll be a cheat and a bastard for life!" she shouted louder than before, storming off.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't love scream Klaus's name, as he's riding you hard?" Damon smirked as Caroline froze on the spot, her back to him.

She licked her lips at the thought, she shook her head. Turning round to face him she stormed back up to him. "So it is Elena who you want to fuck then huh." hissed Caroline.

"I always had a hint you fancied her, but to go this far and ask me to wife swap, you must be insane." Caroline said her eyes screwed up.

Damon laughed loudly making Caroline look at him with confusion. "Why are you laughing so much?!" she hissed annoyed with him.

"Oh Care bear, I saw the lust in you're eyes the day Niklaus Mikaelson, came into our lives. I knew you wanted him, I even remember the day I caught you, fingering yourself over a picture of him." he chuckled as she blushed a bright red blush.

"I knew you wanted him badly, cause you use to give me that same look when you first saw me..." he trailed off at the end, a look of soft sadness came into his eyes. But as soon as it came it soon went.

"So don't dare stand there and lie to me, yes I have liked Elena for a long time, yes I liked her in high school. But I choose _you_ and you'll always be my wife, I just want a month year with Elena." he said it as if he was child wanting sweeties, begging at his mother doing anything to get them.

"_**He was always good with words."**_

"And then what? What happens after that month finishes? Then what huh?" Caroline asked, not quite believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"Then we can start to settle down, get you pregnant and start living life, I just need this month Care, as my wife just let me how this one thing. That's all I ask from you." his eyes pleading at her once again.

"_**But what if I don't want to come back to you? What if I fall even deeper out of love?"**_

Caroline sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a look of disapproval. "And how to plan on asking, Elena and Klaus? They may not be so kind to the idea of this..plan." Caroline mumbled.

Damon looked down to his feet taking a deep breath, "Ya see the thing is..." he stopped not wanting to tell her. Caroline groaned loudly as she slapped her side of her. "You already asked didn't you!" she hissed at him.

"Yeah..." he said looking up at her. "Well?..what did they say?" now wanting to know. Wanting to know what Klaus had said about the idea of fucking sweet Caroline.

"There were up for the idea, I didn't even have to persuade them." he chuckled reaching for a beer, opening it up and having a drink Caroline half smiled to herself.

Damon noticed her smile and chuckled, "So I guess that's a yes then." he grinned.

"_**I guess it is then.."**_

* * *

**.**

After Damon called Elena telling her the _good_ news, They set a date to start this whole wife swap thing, and that day was tomorrow and Caroline was a nervous wreck.

She had a long soak in the bath and shaved and even did her nails, and washed her hair. She wanted to look her best for Klaus, her heart kept beating at the thought for tomorrow morning. Tomorrow couldn't come any quicker.

Caroline had her bags packed up ready to leave first thing in the morning. She had agreed to stay with Klaus, and Elena to _'move'_ in for the month.

"_The rest of the night is going to be go awkward.."_

Sighing to herself Caroline changed into the pjs, then turned off the bathroom light closing the door behind her.

"Hey.." she whispered nervously.

"Hi." he said as he was looking at his phone. Choosing not to say anything else Caroline slide under the bed sheets, she reached to turn the bedroom light out but Damon stopped her.

"I think we should talk first, so I can explain fully about this wife swap thing." he said looking right at her.

Caroline gave him a nod as she sat up comfortably. Damon put his phone down then and sat up too.

"Well the rules are; You can do anything you want with you're new husband, and by anything I do mean anything, like sexually anything."

Caroline blushed giving him another nod to say carry on.

"You have to treat Klaus as if he's you're husband not you're boyfriend, and you can only have sex with him no one else, seen as we both know who were swapping with." he said.

"Ok." Caroline said thinking he had finished.

"But you must use a condom! We can't have use making babies now can we." he laughed but Caroline didn't join in.

He stopped when he noticed she didn't laugh with him, "And lastly you can't go falling in love with him." he spoke quietly she almost didn't hear him.

He stared at her for a few minuets before turning away from her, his back now facing her. "Do they know the rules?" she asked as Damon got himself comfortable.

"Yes, I've already told them both." he said yawning, Damon then closed his eyes and snuggled closer into his pillow.

Caroline turned the light out but it wasn't too dark in there room, as light from outside the window came in. Caroline sat there watching him sleep peacefully, for a good half an hour before laying down and getting comfortable.

"Good night.." she whispered quietly, she then closed her eyes and fell straight to sleep.

Damon opened his eyes but didn't move, he had heard her, but didn't act on it.

* * *

**.**

The morning light came fast and woke Caroline up, groaning out as she rubbed her eyes, not wanting to wake up. Forgetting everything that happened last night, she slowly crawled out of bed, and jumped in the shower.

It was then she remembered everything, she froze as she mentally freaked out. Jumping out the shower she quickly dried herself, dressing herself. She then put on her make-up and sorted her hair out.

"_**Great I look a mess! This isn't going great is it!"**_ she groaned to herself, rolling her eyes she went into the bed room, noticed all her bags were gone, and the bed room door open.

"_**Damon must have taken them downstairs, getting ride of me fast isn't he."**_

Caroline fought back her burning nervous, and walked down the stairs and into the hall way, where Damon and her bags waited for her.

He looked up at her as she came down the stairs, watching her every move. "Morning." he said cheerfully.

That hurt her, "Good morning." she said back not bothering to be nasty.

They stood there both feeling awkward as ever, both of them looking anywhere but each other. _**"why is it so awkward? For god sake he's my husband, why do I feel so awkward?"**_

"So I guess this is it then." Caroline mumbled finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah I guess it is." Damon smiled at her but his smile didn't reach his eyes, like it use to. Caroline couldn't help but frown back at him, making Damon drop his smile.

A knock at the front door got them both turning there eyes away from each other. Damon then rushed towards the door opening it to refile Elena, standing the with a huge great big smile upon her face.

Looking gorgeous as ever like always. "Good morning sir." Elena winked at him giggling as he winked back at her. Caroline rolled her eyes at the sight, but it worried her that she didn't feel as jealous as she thought she would.

"Oh Caroline..hi." Elena said pulling away from Damon. "Heyy." Caroline said awkwardly back. "Damon could you get my bags there in the boot of the car." Elena asked giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course." he said before leaving both the girls alone.

Elena walked over to Caroline then and gave her a small smile, "How are you this morning Caroline?" Elena asked trying to be nice and sweet.

"_**Oh I'm just dandy, not!"**_

"I'm good..thanks." Caroline answered not bothering to ask her, knowing she was just mighty fine.

"Are you sure you're ok with this? We don't have to do this if you're not ok with it, you know." Elena said.

"_**Of course I'm not ok with it stupid bitch!"**_

"Oh no it's fine honestly I don't mind, I'm sure me and Klaus will be just fine." Caroline said with a fake smile upon her face.

Elena half smiled back but with nothing to say. Damon then came back into the hall way, with all Elena's suitcases and bags. Dropping them down with a huff of air escaping his lips, Damon walked over to the girls.

Putting his arms around Elena's waist, "Klaus is waiting for you at home Caroline." Elena said softly.

"_**Well I guess she didn't want to ruin her good girl image, by say "get the fuck out so I can fuck you're husband", can she now."**_

"Well see you guys around." Caroline said smiling them off, she then bent down and picked up her bags, dragging them out the house. Slamming the door shut behind her annoyed that Damon didn't even offer, to help put her bags in Klaus's car.

The boot of the car was still open, so Caroline threw her bags into the boot. And got inside the taxi, and watched as the house she owned soon disappeared out of sight.

* * *

**.**

When the taxi stopped outside a house... well it wasn't a house it was a mansion, she thought the taxi man had gotten the address wrong. But he hadn't she couldn't help but smile at the scenery.

Caroline always got tired of hearing Elena say how beautiful Klaus's house was, even though Caroline never got the chance to see it until now. It wasn't Klaus and Elena's house it was Klaus's he owned every piece of land. It was bloody gorgeous, it took her breath away.

Pushing her nervous down, Caroline dropped her bags on the ground and knocked loudly on the door. Turning her back to the door looking around, as she waited for the door to open.

Caroline knew she was doomed, **"you can't go falling in love with him."**Damon's words hunted her, because deep down she knew she would fall for him, and if it wasn't her heart falling for him, it defiantly was going to be her panties.

The door slowly opened up, hearing the door creak, she swallowed her breath.

"Hello Caroline." his deep breath sung in her ears.

"_**I'm defiantly doomed, doomed to hell!"**_

Slowly turning around to face him, she bite down on her bottom lip. There he stood handsome as ever. A smirk in play his eyes glued to hers.

"Why don't you come in love? I'll have my men fetch you're belongings." he opened the door wider, for her to enter.

Their bodies were set on fire as she walked past him, they skin met at instantly sparks flew. Hearing him shut the door she then felt his hand on her lower back, guiding her to move.

"Why don't I give you a tour, seen as this is going to be _our_ house for a month." his lips were on her ears. Holding back a moan she nodded not daring to speak, just in case.

Klaus gave her a wink and pressed his hand further into her back, and glided her around.

**.**

* * *

_**H**_**ow was it? Did you enjoy it? Or was it shit? Let me know by leaving a review! :D**

**Many thanks Ambi x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little notes**; if you see something like this, _"what?" _it's there thoughts not what there saying, just so no one gets confused,

All Human! Nothing else.

_Rated; _**M **

For smut later on &amp; curse words.

* * *

_**W**_**ife ****_S_wap.**

Klaus showed Caroline around the whole house, each room had a different story to tell, drawing Caroline in. It took them a good hour to see the whole house, he led them to the gardens, which he knew she'd love.

Gasping at the sight before her, "Omg..it's so beautiful, so bright and big." she said smiling happily. Klaus watched her with close eyes, his smile turned into a big grin as he saw Caroline smiling, he found it hard not to smile looking at her.

"I see you like the garden then." he chuckled as he pulled out a chair for her, "Thank you." she blushed lightly. She sat down and Klaus pushed her chair in, "Cup of tea?" he asked her, as he sat down cross the table.

"Sure." she said smiling over at him. He smiled back at her, he poured her some tea and made himself some. "I do hope you'll enjoy yourself, while you're under my company." he said with a slight smirk coming out.

Caroline blushed again letting out a laugh, "I'm sure you're lovely." she mumbled a bit embarrassed. -_"I bet you're more than lovely.."__**-**_Chuckling at her thoughts Caroline took another swig of her tea.

Silence came but it wasn't awkward between them, as both of them were starring at each other, checking each other out.

"Would you like to go back inside and exploder some more? Maybe the bed room?" he winked making Caroline blush even more.

She almost choked on her tea, diverting her eyes away from his. "Maybe we could see you're library again?.." she said looking at him from the corner of her eye.

_**-**"Not quite the answer I wanted Caroline, but never the less I'll take you anywhere you want, just as along I get to come with you."**-**_

"Yes of course we can." he said standing up as he put his cup down, then he held his hand out for her to take.

"Oh.." she said realising he wanted to touch her, blushing embarrassed for her silliness. Caroline stood up and then slowly put her hand in his, they both felt the instant fire running deep into their veins.

Gulping down his horniness Klaus wrapped his fingers around hers, **-**_"God why is she so damn beautiful? I can't help but keep my eyes glued to hers, She's like the glitter in my darkness, __dragging__ the good out of me."_**-**

As they walked to the library room Caroline couldn't help to want to talk to him, "you're house is so beautiful." she complemented.

"Our house Caroline, you must remember to play along, you agreed to this." he said almost sounding annoyed.

They stopped walking because Caroline pulled her hand out of his, and turned to face him looking him dead in the eye. "And what exactly do you plan on playing?" she asked.

He smirked at her then with a glint in his eyes, his cheeky side coming out to play. "I plan on playing you tonight." he said proudly.

Caroline was taken back by his honesty, so she dared herself to ask the question, that kept repeating on her mind. "What about my feelings?".

**-**_"__Oh Caroline if you __only __knew, how deep you ran in my blood, if only you knew how much I want you, only then would you understand what exactly I want from you."_**-**

"Them too." and that was all he said before giving her a soft smile, then he started to walk off. Caroline stood there not quite getting him, Klaus stopped then and turned half of his body around, and looked at her "Well are you coming or not?" he said waiting for her.

"Err.. yes." she said before running over to him.

* * *

**.**

"Thank god she's finally left!" Elena squealed with excitement clear in her eyes. "Well I thought we could have you know maybe waited a few days, before starting this I just hope I haven't hurt her feelings." Damon confessed feeling a slight guilt start to begin.

Elena rolled her eyes with a groan, "Who cares what day we started this arrangement, we all wanted this I just wanted to start this soon as." Elena said sliding down to the sofa, a sulky face forming.

"I know but you know how Caroline is she's sensitive, and she is my wife.." Damon said joining her on the sofa, but not quite sitting as close as Elena would like.

Shifting closer to him Elena placed her hand on his knee, "I know she is, I do remember what you both went through, and do you remember that I was the one who helped you through it? Me not her. Maybe you should be a bit more nicer to me, seen as I went through it too technology." Elena said.

Damon held back what he really wanted to say, "I know I just feel like I let her down, I should have been there for her more." he said rubbing his eyes, as the memories came flashing back.

"yes but she should have been there for you more,..the past is the past you can't change it Damon. Look lets not ruin our month, times ticking away as we speak." Elena said giving his knee a rub.

**-**_"Yeah but you don't know that I pushed her away, I kept her out..but it's too late now."_**-**

Damon looked down at her then smiled. "Ok no more Caroline talk." he said before giving her a kiss, that Elena deepened she could feel his smirk rubbing against her kiss. Damon then got on top of her, grabbing hold of her hands.

He put them above her head, pulling away from her wet lips. She licked her lips as she looked up at him, a giggle escaped her lips and a small blush in sight.

"You really are gorgeous my wife." he said with a wink. Wiggling her eye brows at him, "Oh really am I?" she said.

"But it isn't just you're face that draws you to me, it's you're neck." then he placed a kiss on her throat, giving it a little nibble.

"Hmm." she said flickering her eyes open and shut. "I like the way you're breast raise up and down when you see me, even from a far." he see checking them out, before biting down on one of her nipples, through her shirt.

A soft moan left her lips as she squeezed her eyes shut, biting on her bottom lip. Damon then licked her bottom lip, as if to tell her off for biting. "Only I can do the biting." he whispered in her ear.

Goosebumps started to raise all over her body, exciting thrills ran through her blood cells. His hands ran down her face to her neck, then rested on her chest but his hands didn't cup her breasts.

Instead he had a different idea, starting from the top he began to ever so slowly unbutton her buttons, each bit of skin that was exposed he kissed it. Teasing her flesh with his wet tongue.

"..Damon.." she moaned out unable to hold back her moans, if he kept giving her wet kisses, her lady part between her legs will be soaking wet soon too.

"Yes?" he chuckled with arousal his eyes glittering with excitement. "Hurry up already!" she groaned.

Laughing at her he ripped the rest of the button open. The cool air hitting her skin like a ton of bricks.

Then he cupped her breasts giving them a good hard squeeze. A cry left her lips letting her eyes shoot open, there eyes locked on one another.

"You're such a tease!" she mumbled out, as her breathing started to kick up. Her hands found Damon's chest, running her long nails up and down his chest, scratching at his nipples. Letting her nails dig into them, Damon gave a look of _really_.

Elena chuckled as she smiled then. "You'll be the death of me, you know that?" Damon said before placing a kiss on her lips.

Elena then pushed him away to take a little breath, "I should unpack first before we start anything." she said with a cheeky grin, sitting up.

Damon growled "Hurry up then, before I explode." he winked. Elena giggled before dashing upstairs with her suitcases in her arms.

While Damon waited for Elena to finish, he pulled his phone out, seeing he had a new message he opened it.

"**Can't wait to see you."**

**-**_"What the hell is this? Who could this be?.."_-

"Damon? I think I could use a helping hand, and I might award you, if you're lucky." she giggled from upstairs.

"..Coming." he shouted after her, a frown in place that text message had him worried. Shoving it back into his pocket he raced upstairs.

* * *

**.**

Hours had past while Caroline spent most of the day light, with Klaus. She started to enjoy his company, he was slowly knocking down each one of her thick walls.

Night came too soon for Caroline as she had a faint feeling, that Klaus would try and persuade her to indulge in sex or at least foreplay. And she didn't feel quite ready for that, yes she had a huge crush on him and always dreamt of fucking him.

But now sitting across from him, as he looked on at her with eyes full of lust. Her nervous kicking her like a kicking bag, she felt as if she couldn't go through with it..well not yet at least.

"Ah look at the time, it's a shame the day was nearly gone." he said as his eyes locked at the clock, then back to her. It was too much for her, every time he looked at her she felt as if her gut was going to explode.

"I think I'll go to bed.." she said softly as she stood up, letting out a little yawn. Klaus stood up fast with a darkish smirk evident on his face.

"I'll come with you." he said walking around the coffee table, standing in his way. Caroline looked embarrassed, as she looked out of the window.

"I think I'll go alone..tonight." she said hinting she didn't want his company.

Klaus dropped his smirk turning it into a sad frown. "..Oh..ok well can I at least walk you to our room?" he asked with a forced smile.

"Erm I was wondering if maybe I could stay in a separate room? You know just until I get to know you better." she said.

Klaus sighed loudly rubbing his eye brows, he looked so annoyed all of a sudden. "What's the wrong?" she asked.

"What's the wrong?" he scoffed shaking his head at her. "You said you were find with this, I'm starting to think you're not! The deal was to act like we're married, and you haven't even begun yet." he groaned.

Caroline stood still not knowing what to say to him, or what to do so she stayed quite.

"Caroline I'm going to be brutally honest with you." he said as she felt his hands touch her shoulders. **-**_"There goes that bloody spark again.."_**-**

"We've known each other for a nearly year an a half now Caroline, so you don't stand there and acting all innocent, and say you hardly know me! For god sake we spent nearly every other day with each other, yes we weren't alone, but we might as well have been you know we have chemistry, you feel it too and this have given us the opportunity, to test the water."

"Don't you want to test it?" his eyes poured into hers, her mouth slightly open trying to speak for her, but she came up empty.

Closing it to open it again, "I think it's best if I walk myself to my room." she said stepping backwards. Turning her head away from him she could feel his eyes burning through her skin. "Good night Klaus.." that was all she said to him before storming away from him.

Leaving Klaus alone and hurt, watching as Caroline walked away.

* * *

_**I **_**just can't believe how much this have blown up! I really can't help but thank you guys so much! Pretty please keep it up! ****Did you like it? Let me know peps.**

**Many thanks Ambi x**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

* * *

**Wow! It's been a long time since I updated this, and now I can honestly say, that I know where I want to take this. I plan on finishing this, I promise.**

**Huge apology to everyone, I will finish this promise.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**W**ife **S**wap._

**.**

* * *

**.**

Morning came too soon for Caroline, a sad sigh fell from her lips, as she forced herself out of her bed. Her mind was going crazy, with confusion.

"_**\- This has given us the opportunity, to test the water."**_ Klaus's voice sang around her mind.

"_**Don't you want to test it?"**_

Yes she did. But she promised herself and Damon, she wouldn't cheat on him, she promised herself more than Damon.

_He's probably already fucked her!_ She thought to herself, slipping out of her nightwear and into the shower. After she was cleaned and dressed, Caroline made her way downstairs.

She had called his name out a good few times, but heard nothing back, only silence. _He must have gone out_. She thought.

"What am I going to do with myself?" she said out loud with a small sigh.

"You could let me, take you dancing."

Caroline froze on the spot, it was his voice she heard. He sounded calm, and soft. He mustn't still be angry at her any more.

Slowly Caroline spun around to face him in the eye, she couldn't help but bring a smile, upon her face as their eyes met. "Klaus." she smiled out.

Klaus flashed her a big grin, as he stepped further into his study room. "Well? What do you say, can I take you dancing tonight or not?" he asked her. Keeping his eyes on hers.

Caroline licked her dry lips as her eyes darted away, "Sure, I would love to go dancing, with you." Caroline said softly.

"Great, it's a date then." he breathed out. Caroline gazed up at him, as she felt him standing close to her.

Their eyes danced as his hand found her cheek, he slowly ghosted the back of his hand, against her cold cheek. Down towards to her jaw then further down her neck, Caroline soon found herself squeezing her eyes shut.

His hands felt nice against her skin, his touch was soft but effective. She wanted more of his touch, she needed to feel his skin on her skin, but in other places.

Flipping his hand over, he dug his nail into the skin of her neck, and dragged it downwards. She was wearing a tank top, so her shoulders be nearly bare.

Klaus then pushed straps of her top down her shoulder, exposing her shoulder bare. His eyes flickered up to her face, but only for a few seconds before he leaned down, and placed a wet kiss to her right shoulder.

A moan escaped her lips, and Caroline had to bite down on her bottom lip, afraid more would come out. He was good all right, _**real**_ good!

Her hands were clung around his neck, her fingers running upwards into his hair, burying them in deep. He then felt small but wet, trails of kisses starting from her shoulder down her arm, then back up until he found her neck.

There he stopped his wet juicy lips at her neck, she let out a whimper from the loss. Klaus smirked against her neck making, Caroline nearly groan out.

Then he began sucking her neck, it wasn't a soft sucking. It was rough and harsh. He wanted to leave a mark, marking her neck with his lips, then he bit down on her collar bone.

Caroline moaned loudly her eyes flicking open and shut, she pulled his hair roughly. Klaus then licked his bite mark softly, "You..bit me." she mumbled out.

"I did love." he chuckled as he leaned back, her eyes opened and their eyes met once again. "And you liked it." he purred his lips hinting his famous smirk.

"Yes." she spoke softly. "Yes, I did." she agreed. Her lips slowly spreading into a grin. His eyes glanced down at her lips, he badly wanted to press his lips against hers, and kiss her breath away.

But he had tonight to do that, he didn't want to push her too hard. He was quite shocked she admitted she, liked his little show of affection.

Before Klaus could say anything Caroline spoke out, "I'll see you tonight Klaus." she purred still grinning from ear to ear.

Caroline then walked around him, and swung her hips as she walked, slowly out of the room. She felt his burning gaze on her hips, as she walked out.

As soon as she left the room, she felt as if she was hit with a brick of nervous. Caroline felt different, she didn't know why she let Klaus touch her, like a lover would touch.

But all she did know was she loved every second of it, and she planned on having more of his touch. Damon never even came up in her mind, all she could think was Klaus, and his bloody soft lips, all over her.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

Damon kept staring at that text message, _**"****Can't wait to see you." **_Who the hell would text him that, and from a number he had never seen before. He had him worried, was it a threat? Was it Caroline texting him from a different phone?

He didn't know, and he wanted to find out.

Elena grinned at Damon at the same time she was dressing herself, in their mirror. Her eyes were starring at him through the mirror, he looked over at her.

His lips turned up into a small smile, Elena frowned slightly as she noticed, his attention wasn't on her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked out loud. Damon glanced out the window, his lips were in a thin line. He grumbled under his breath, "No." he sighed.

Elena looked down at herself, then pulled a dress over her head. Walking over to him she sat down at the edge, of the bed. Her hand reached out to him, placing it on his leg she gave it a little squeeze.

"Damon."

He hadn't heard her as he wasn't paying attention to her, "Damon." she shouted. "Huh?" he mumbled out while he kept his eyes away from her.

Elena shook her head frowning deeply, "Is this about Caroline?" she asked. Looking at his face, for answers. He looked at her, from the corner of his eye. "No." he lied.

Elena threw her hands up in the air, "Then why are you acting so strange, all of a sudden?" she questioned. Damon smiled a nasty smile.

"You act as if you know me." he growled out. Elena just looked at him, not knowing what to say. His sudden out burst of anger, and weird behaviour wasn't turning her on. Nor did she find it amusing.

"Right well, I'm going out. I hope you sort out this.." she paused with a sigh. "Behaviour out by the time I get back." she said chimed.

"Whatever.." he muttered under his breath, while rolling his eyes at her. Elena then slapped some shoes on, grabbed her bag then stormed out the house, closing the door shut loudly behind her.

An hour or two had past since Elena had stormed off, and Damon had texted Caroline, asking if they could meet. Damon wanted to know if it was Caroline, who text him.

Because deep down he knew he would have to call, this wife swap arrangement off, if it was Caroline. Why else would she text him saying, _**I can't wait to see you **_if she didn't already miss him.

Last night he didn't feel guilty for kissing Elena, until he got that text message. Even though he still slept with Elena after, receiving that message he only felt slightly guilty.

Was it cheating? Had he cheated on his wife with Elena? Everyone agreed it was completely fine, if they chose to sleep with their fake husband or wife.

Damon felt it was only right that he told her, that he had slept with Elena.

He was waiting for Caroline in her favourite coffee shop, **Mr Ice**it was called. He heard the door open and shut, he glanced up and saw Caroline walking inside.

Damon stood up to greet her with a loopy smile, Caroline didn't smile back at him. Instead she looked rather annoyed at him. Once they were both sat down, and have ordered their drinks, Damon chose to break the ice.

"You look lovely." he stated while winking at her.

Caroline remembered how his compliments and cheeky winks, would make her blush bright red. But she felt nothing, emptiness at his compliment.

"Why did you ask me here?" she asked him, ignoring his fake compliment. Damon slapped his hands together before he pulled his phone out.

"I want you to be completely honest with me." he started to say, his hand held onto his phone tightly. Caroline rolled her eyes, "Stop with the games, and get on with it." she groaned.

"Fine."

"Did you or did you not, text me last night?" he asked. His eyes searched her face, trying to see if she would lie to him or not.

Caroline was silent for a few seconds before she burst out laughing. Damon scowled at her while rolling his eyes. "Well did you or didn't you?" he barked at her.

Caroline laughed once again, "No, no I didn't." she spoke softly. Her eyes were amused as she let her smile slip away, as they gazed at each other.

"Why were you too busy, fucking Klaus?" Damon spat out angrily. Not knowing what came over him. _**Jealously**._

"What?!" Caroline choked out. Her eyes widening with horror, not at the thought of fucking Klaus. But the thought of her husband, getting jealous seen as he was the one, who wanted this wife swap, in the first place.

"Actually, we had an argument and went to bed early. Not that has anything to do with you!" she nearly shouted in his face. She was sieving with anger, she was almost tempted to slap his hard across the face.

Damon's gaze softened after he noticed she wasn't lying to him, "You of all people have no right, to be jealous!" Caroline told him. Scowling from ear to ear.

"I know.." he whispered out, while turning his gaze to his drink. He took a long sip of his tea, before he spoke again. "I slept with Elena." he blurred out. He didn't drag his eyes up to Caroline's face. He didn't want to see the look of hurt in her eyes.

He would be too much for him to handle.

Caroline said nothing, nor did she do anything. They sat in silence, both of them kept still. Five minutes had past before Caroline let out a deep breath, only then did Damon look over at her.

"Care, please say something." he begged.

Caroline groaned feeling sick to her stomach, as he called her Care. "Do not! Call me that, ever again!" she shouted out loudly. People in the coffee shop, turned their attention over to them.

"Keep you're voice down!" Damon growled while looking around the room, faking smiling at everyone. "Don't tell me what to do either." she spat. Raising to her feet Caroline glared at him, he stood up seconds after she did.

"Please don't go Caroline." he begged her once again. "We need to talk about this." he pleaded with sad eyes. "I don't care what you want to do, I will not stay here with you any longer!" she growled at him. Her eyes burning badly with anger.

Damon didn't stop her as she slapped him across the face, before stomping out of the coffee shop. The whole room was watching him, he held his hand to the spot where Caroline, had just slapped him.

It was still stinging with soreness. He watched as his wife stormed off angrily, until he couldn't see her no more.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

By the time Caroline had made it to Klaus's house, she was still bubbling with anger, and upset. She felt all kinds of different emotions, her head was beginning to bang and bang.

She wasn't so sure wither to tell Klaus or not. Or even if it was best, they still went dancing. But then she thought _fuck him!_ I'll still go out and have the time of my life!

Caroline then rushed upstairs and jumped into the shower, she wanted to make sure she was squeakily clean, and _everything_ nice and trimmed.

After spending a few hours on herself Caroline, was dressed in a deep blue sparkly dress. That she had found waiting for her, on her bed. There was a little note next to it.

_I know you look gorgeous in blue,_

_I hope you don't mind._

_**Klaus**._

Her lips were smiling deeply as she read his note, how did he know her favourite colour was blue. Caroline then made her way towards, to staircase. She could see Klaus stood by the door, waiting for her.

Once her feet met with a step, his eyes gazed up at her. Their eyes were glued as she slowly walked down the stairs. She could feel his heavily hungry gaze roam up and down her body.

He then stuck his tongue out to lick his lips, he held back a moan. She truly was beautiful, she could see it in his eyes lust. It made her stomach flipped with excitement.

"You,." he paused lost for words. "You look so beautiful." he whispered out. His eyes trailed down her body once again, soaking her in.

Caroline blushed bright red under his gaze, she couldn't remember the last time, she felt like this. And this strongly.

"You don't look so bad yourself." she chuckled out. Klaus flashed a great big grin at her, then he held his hand out for her. Caroline then placed her hand in his, thinking he would pull them along.

But first he brought her hand up to his lips, his gaze starring deeply, into her eyes. He pressed his mouth down on her bare knuckles, giving it a little peck.

"Let the night begin." she heard him purr.

_**Oh god! He'll have my knickers gone before I can stop myself.**_ She thought to herself, as Klaus held onto her hand as they walked over to, his car.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

It felt like magic, everything was perfect. Every compliment he gave her, was truthful. Every gaze they shared, was powerful.

She wanted to melt in his arms, they had danced the night away. The sun was almost up by the time they had arrived back home. She didn't want the night to end.

Her voice was sore from all the laughing she had done with him, her lips were nearly swollen from all the stolen kisses, he stole. Not that she minded at all.

Each kiss he gave her, she kissed back. Maybe even harder, eager then he did. Their tongues even had a little fight over dominance, but of course Klaus had won. He was a glorious kisser.

Klaus was stood outside Caroline's bed room door, she was leaning against it. Her eyes glanced down at her feet, while his eyes starring at hers.

"Caroline." he whispered. Looking up at him she found herself, lost in his dark blue eyes. Sparkling with lust that was only for her.

"Thank you, for tonight." she said softly, slowly smiling at him, Klaus grinned down at her. "I had a lovely time, with you." she mumbled feeling, slightly embarrassed to admit the truth.

He raised his hand out and began playing with a strand, of her hair. "So did I love." he said with a smirk.

His fingers played with her hair for a few seconds, while she stood still. Then he let go of it, letting it fall back into place. His gaze fell down on her lips.

Caroline could see him move closer to her, she watched as he leaned down to her face. His hand rested under her chin, lifting her head up slightly.

A moan grumbled out of her mouth the second, their lips met. Their mouths moved perfectly in time, she opened her mouth slightly. Inviting his tongue in.

And he did just that, he dipped his tongue inside her mouth. They French kissed for a good minute or two, before pulling away to catch, their breaths.

They were both breathing hard their eyes full of lust, they both wanted more, than a good kiss. Her body was aching to be touched more, in placed he hadn't touched yet.

Klaus leaned closer to her face again, Caroline pressed her eyes shut. She thought he would kiss her lips again, but he didn't. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, it lingered there for some seconds.

His mouth was by her ear now, "Goodnight Caroline." he purred in her ears. Her eyes were still sealed shut. A deep sigh left her, when she felt him move away.

By the time she had opened her eyes, he was gone. No where to be seen in sight. Her lady parts were aching for him, she knew she was doomed to hell.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Stefan?" she called out with a cheeky grin on her face, she walked into the living room. Stefan smiled deeply at that voice, he turned around and chuckled at the sight of her.

"There you are." he said walking over to her, he then grabbed hold of her in his arms. Hugging her tightly as he spun her around. She let out a bunch of giggles. Once they pulled apart, she kissed him and hard.

"I've missed you so much." he breathed against her lips. "I have too."

Stefan ran his hands down her back, "I thought you would have left him by now." he groaned out. She laughed lightly. "What for you?" she laughed again.

"What's funny about that?" he questioned her with annoyed eyes. "Well why would I feel my rich husband for you, when you hardly have anything to you're name. I would be stupid to do that!" she laughed out.

Stefan dropped his hands from her, and took two steps backwards. His arms crossed over his chest, a scowl spread down on his lips.

"What?" she asked with a smirk hanging loose from her lips. "I love you, and I thought you loved me." he growled out. She laughed loudly shaking her head at him.

"You thought I loved you?" she shook her head at him again. "No Stefan, I just used you for sex." she admitted. Stefan narrowed his eyes at her, feeling hurt as she laughed in his face.

"So this whole time, you've been lying to me." he hissed at her. "Yeah. I do it all the time." she chuckled under her breath.

"You bitch!" he shouted loudly, she flinched slightly but she wasn't afraid, of him. "I've been called worse." she joked it off, shrugging her shoulders.

"I could always call you're husband, and tell him everything." he threatened her. She glared at him placing her hands, on her hips. "You wouldn't, and what makes you think he'll believe you?" she questioned.

Stefan laughed this time, his lips turning into a smirk. "Do it! I don't care anyway, I'm leaving him. I've found someone else." she taunted him, her laughter echoing through the room.

"Good for you." he spat.

She smirked over at him, before spinning around she began walking towards the door. Then she glanced over at him over her shoulder, Stefan narrowed his eyes at her with a raised eye brow.

"By the way, it's you're brother. Damon." Elena giggled at the look, of pure shock on Stefan's face. Then she started walking, over to the door again.

"Get back here you bitch!" he screamed out after her. He was hot on her trail, "I'll make sure you pay for this Elena!" he screamed louder, his face turning red with anger.

"I'll make damn sure, Damon knows all about us!" he warned her, before she slammed the door shut behind her.

_**Oh I'll make her pay all right! Damon's going to know everything about me and Elena.**_

Stefan then pulled his phone out and searched for Damon's number, he then stormed into his bed room and pulled out his old phone.

Putting Damon's number in he then began writing the text message.

"_**Can't wait to see you**_.**_"_**

He then pressed the sent button, and waited. He couldn't wait to make, that bitch Elena pay. He really thought she loved him.

Guess not.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Hey darlings! I hope you enjoy this update, and like I promised I will update this, and finish it I double promise. Much love Bambi x.**


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who's still, reading this! Means a lot to me, I know how slow I am at updating this, but I promise it will be finish, I won't leave this unfinished.

* * *

**.**

_**W**ife **S**wap._

**.**

* * *

_** !Smutt warning**_**!**

* * *

**.**

Two weeks, it had been two weeks had pasted them by since they started, this wife swap. Which meant they only had another two weeks, left.

Then they would all have to return to their homes, their boring lives. Caroline wasn't sure she could just walk away, she hated to admit it. But Klaus really was charming.

He knew how to get under her skin, make her shiver with lust, all with just a glance of his eyes. His sweet words lifted her up, making her feel loved, wanted.

Klaus was nothing like Damon, _her husband_ and that's what upset her the most. Within two weeks, Caroline had to return home. But deep down, deep inside of her heart. She knew that wasn't her home, any more.

Damon may have her hand in marriage, but Klaus had stolen her heart. She just didn't know what she was to do, when that two weeks came. Was she to go back to Damon? Or just leave him and go on her own. And finally find out what she really wanted out of life.

Or better yet, stay with Klaus. But what if he didn't want her, after there arrangement? What if he did?

"Caroline? Sweetheart." she heard her name being called, from behind her. She was sat in front of a mirror, as she did her make-up.

Lifting her eyes up, she glanced up to met his soft blue eyes. A small hint of lust hanging there. His lips were spread out, into his famous smirk.

"Klaus.." she breathed out, before smiling softly at him through the mirror. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail, she had hardly any make-up, and yet she looked like a beautiful goddess, in his eyes.

He reached his hand out, it found her hair. He pulled out her pony tail, running his fingers through her hair. Caroline let out a low sigh, closing her eyes shut as she felt his soft fingers, dance in her hair.

"You look so much prettier, with you're hair down _love_." she heard him breath against her neck.

Caroline then bite down on her lip, holding in a moan as Klaus, kissed her neck lightly. Both his hands were now working there way, down her shoulders. His lips trailing along her jawline.

Using one of his hands to turn her face around, to his. Their eyes met, his eyes glowing with thick lust. Glancing down to her lips, then he gazed back into her eyes.

Caroline nodded her head, as if to say yes. _Kiss me_.

And that he did.

Their lips met, and within seconds soft moans escaped her, moaning into his mouth. Her mouth opened slightly, just enough for him to slip, his tongue into her.

Swirling their tongues around, as Caroline ran her hands in his hair. She rose to her feet rubbing against him, they broke apart.

Their foreheads touching each others, both breathing heavily out. She then licked her lips before smiling sweetly at him. "My sweet, sweet Caroline." he mouthed against her check.

"What luscious lips, you have." he breathed against her mouth. Nibbling softly on her bottom lip, before claiming her mouth once again.

He then picked her up and carried her over to her bed, throwing her down on it. Klaus gazed down at her with hungry eyes.

Caroline had put on her favourite bright yellow, summer dress on. He then slowly pulled her dress down, a groan left him, as he noticed she was braless.

A shiver ran through her as she watched him stick his tongue out, to lick his lips. Flickering his eyes at her for a few seconds, before falling down and flickering his tongue down, on one of her nipples.

She groaned softly as his wet tongue touched her hard nipple, his hot breath tickling her skin. He sucked and nibbled, at both of her nipples.

Making Caroline moan and groan, her fingers found his hair, pulling and tugging at it. "_Klaus._" she whispered his name out.

She felt his wicked smirk against her skin, as his lips crawled downwards. So painfully slow. His hands pushed her legs out, wide.

Klaus growled out as he roughly pulled her dress down, and off her body. It was long until he was pulling her knickers off, "Oh _Klaus."_ she moaned as she felt his warm breath, breathing against her inner thigh.

Leaving sweet kisses as he made his way towards to pussy. Just as he was about to dip his tongue deep inside of her, his phone went off. His ring tone blasting out.

An unhappy groan escaped Caroline's sore lips, Klaus frowned slightly, as he glanced down at her. Pulling his phone out, he glared at his phone angry at who dared disturb at this very moment.

"Don't answer it!" Caroline whined out, she was so wet and horny right now. All she wanted was to grab him and push him, back down between her thighs.

She wanted him and badly.

"I'm sorry love, I have to take this." he sighed as he stood tall on his feet. Squeezing her legs tightly together, Caroline glared at him. Showing how unhappy she was to watch him walk, out of her room.

A moan left her lips as she ran a hand down her leg, and between her thigh. If Klaus wasn't going to please her, then she was going to.

Unhappy was an understatement, she was furious with him. How could he tease her, nearly please her. Then walk off when someone came calling.

_If he thinks he can crawl back, into my pants again. He can think again!_ She thought as she dipped another finger inside of her.

That was the last angry thought she had of him, until she closed her eyes, and thought of him going down on her.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

Stefan's mode swings were all over the place, he hardly made in out of his house. Drinking away his anger.

Stefan hadn't heard from Elena, since he threatened to tell Damon, about them. He wasn't sure if he planned on going through with it. Damon hadn't text him back.

Stefan groaned as he left his phone buzz in his pocket, _Can't stay away Elena?_ He chuckled to himself, as he placed his glass down.

Pulling out his phone he saw he had one new text message, it wasn't Elena, oh no. It was the Damon.

_**Who is this?**_

The text said.

Stefan smirked down at his phone, _maybe I should ruin Elena's life, like she ruined mine._ He text his dear brother back, smirking wider as he pressed send.

_**You're worst nightmare..**_

Stefan had sent, now all he had to do was wait. It wasn't long until Damon texted back.

_**Who the fuck is this?! You better tell me who you are, before I find out for myself, and knocked the shit out of you!**_

Stefan roared out with laughter, shaking his head as he read the text message. His fingers began to type, as he replied back to Damon.

_**I'm a ghost from you're past, care to come and meet me?**_

_**You're damn right I want to meet you, name the place and time, and I'll be waiting to knock the breath right out of you!**_

Stefan laughed again as he replied back to Damon telling him, the time and place where to meet. He couldn't wait to see his brother again, and tell him all about his so called innocent Elena.

Two hours later Stefan was sat waiting inside his car, his eyes searching around for Damon. He was parked outside a pub, a few doors away from the café he told Damon to meet him.

Smirking as he saw an angry Damon march into the café, happy to see Elena wasn't hot on his tail. Stefan then pulled his phone out, and searched for Elena's number.

He pressed the call button, waiting for her to answer which she didn't. It went straight to voice message. So he left her a voice message.

"Hello Elena, seems like you're ignoring me." he chuckled out. "Don't worry though, you don't have to speak to me again, if you don't want. I'm with Damon right now.." he paused to see Damon sat down near the window, with a drink in his hands.

"I'm going to do it.

I'm going to tell him **everything**. If I was you, I would pack up and flea. Damon does have a bad temper on him, it would be a shame if anything ever, happen to you." Stefan laughed harshly.

Stefan sighed out, "Well I better get going. I have you're life to ruin after all. I'm a busy, busy man." He chuckled darkly, his voice full of smugness.

"Goodbye Elena..

Oh one last thing, tell you're sister Katherine I'll be seeing her."

Stefan then pressed the end call button, he then pushed his phone back into his pocket. Climbing out of his car, he locked it then began walking towards the Café.

A wicked smirk hanging from his lips, his heart beating fast. Once he was inside he found Damon, he stood still behind him. Just watching him closely.

His wicked smirk grew as he moved from behind him, and sat down opposite Damon.

"Hello brother."

Damon's body was filled with horror as his eyes, slowly crept upwards. His mouth popped open as he eyed Stefan.

"Stef..- Stefan." Damon stuttered out.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

Caroline refused to look him in the eyes, she was still slightly angry at him. Even though she imaged him going down on her, she was still unsatisfied. She still longed for his tongue, his big dic-.

"Caroline, sweetheart." Klaus sang out. Caroline could feel his burning gaze, upon her face. His gaze on her always was a powerful one.

"You can't ignore me, forever." he said as he licked away his smug smirk. _I can!_ She told herself.

They were sat down at the dinner table, eating there tea. Candles were lit around the room, no other lights were on. Rose petals were spread across the table, and around the floor.

Caroline knew he was trying to seduce her, and it was working. Not that she planned on telling him that.

"So.."

"What's all things for?" she asked him while picking a rose petal up, rolling her fingertips over it. Caroline then threw it at him, earning a little chuckle from him.

"And here I thought, women liked men who were romantic." laughed Klaus.

_I do_ she thought to herself. "Well I don't." she lied, he knew it was a lie, she could tell by his smug smirk on his lush lips. Her eyes lingered on his lips longer than she wanted them too.

Sticking his tongue out he licked his lips, she gazed up at him, blushing rosy red when he winked at her. _Damn him! Damn him to hell._

They ate in silence no words leaving either of their lips, only daring a few glances here and there. She was sipping on her whine, when she heard him break the silence.

"Unfortunately I have to go back to work tomorrow morning, which means we shall only share our nights together." his voice didn't sound sad, but his eyes told her he was sad.

Caroline couldn't help but frown at him, she wasn't too pleased to hear this.

"Oh."

She tried not to sound upset with this news, but the sadness in her voice gave her away. Klaus matched her frown, before downing his whine.

"Caroline..I-" before he could speak Caroline interrupted him. "I'm tired." she sighed.

"I'm going to go to bed now."

"Oh.." he muttered out dropping his gaze from her face, down to his empty plate. He heard her getting up out of her chair, and then her soft footsteps coming towards him.

Klaus felt his cold fingers under his chin, lifting his eyes up he gazed into her eyes. Caroline smiled softly down at him, then she leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Klaus." she breathed against his cheek, placing one more kiss on him, just inches away from his lips.

Caroline leaned up as a hint of a blush, crept upon her cheeks turning around, she ran all the way up the stairs until she was, in her room.

"Goodnight, _Caroline_."

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

Klaus had been tossing and turning through the night, unable to sleep as all he could think was Caroline. Every time he closed his eyes, she came into his mind.

Her face haunting him, her voice taunting him as he heard his name, purr out of her mouth. Her giggled echoing in his mind. Her seductive eyes gazing down at him.

He had an uncomfortable hard on, at the thought of Caroline sucking him dry.

He groaned out as he began pumping himself, his eyes sealed shut as his mind wondered. He saw Caroline keeled down in front of him, her mouth open with his dick in her mouth.

"_Caroline!" _Klaus moaned out as he pumped himself faster. "Klaus."

His eyes shot open within seconds he heard her voice, his hand stopped it's movements.

There she stood at the end of his bed, she looked breathless in her black lace bra, and matching knickers. "Caroline." he breathed out, before gulping.

He looked guilty at her as he watched her, circle around to his side of the bed. Her face was blank showing no emotion. He wasn't sure wither she was mad at him, or turned on.

He got his answer soon as she pulled away his bed sheets, and smirked wickedly at him. "Touching yourself over me?" she questioned, she licked her dry lips as she gazed down at his dick, with lust.

_**H****e**_ was big maybe even bigger than she thought he would be. _Maybe that's why Elena married him._ She thought to herself.

Before she could lean down to suck him dry, he grabbed her shoulders, and kissed her hard. Her fingers ran into his hair as did his.

Once they pulled apart to catch their breaths, Klaus ripped her bra off of her. Sucking and nibbling at her nipples, his hands found her knickers, he threw them away.

"Klaus.." she moaned out his name, as he flipped them over with her back against the mattress. He pushed her legs apart and leaned down between, her thighs.

Caroline moaned softly as she felt him, stick a finger inside of her folds. He looked up at her giving her a naughty smirk. He pressed his thumb against her clit, making Caroline whimper.

They kept their gaze on each other, he demanded that she kept her eyes on him, as he removed his finger replacing it with his hard dick.

His name fell from her lips before she bite down on his. He began thrusting harshly, inside of her. They were both breathing heavily, against each others lips.

Before their lips met, kissing roughly. He slipped his tongue inside, her mouth. A couple more fast thrusts and Klaus could tell, Caroline was really close to cuming.

"_Klaus!" _Caroline moaned loudly in his mouth, "I'm so close!" she groaned.

"_Caroline!"_ Klaus moaned back at her.

"Come for me!"

Caroline whimpered as he hit her g-spot hard, her nails dug into the skin of his back, crawling down nearly drawing blood.

Klaus slammed hard into her, "Klaus!" she cried out as she came hard. Klaus came soon after her, falling down on top of her, both breathing heavily.

He then turned them around so Caroline was resting on his chest, an arm snaked around her waist. One hand resting on his chest, another circling pattens on his chest.

"That was.." Caroline breathed out, breathless from the most amazing sex she has ever had.

"The best sex you ever had?" he chuckled. Caroline laughed lightly, as she playfully slapped his chest.

"Yeah."

"It was."

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hope the smut wasn't too much? Too horrible haha. Either way I hope this chapter, was a bore. Until next time peeps.

Much love from Bambi x.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy reading!

* * *

**.**

**Le dernier adieu**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Damon looked on at his brother, with disgust. He still couldn't believe, he had the nerve to be sitting across from him.

After what happened, so many years had pasted since then, but Damon still hadn't gotten over it.

"What are you doing here..brother." Damon spat out, keeping his eyes glued on Stefan. Who was grinning from ear to ear.

He looked like a crazed mad man. "Here I thought, you'd be a bit more happier to see me." Stefan laughed.

"I guess not..." Stefan whispered under his breath, as he glanced around the café. Damon just scoffed, trying to remain calm. They were in a public place after all.

"You know, what mother always use to say.." Stefan smirked slightly, knowing how much it pissed Damon off.

"Don't you dare go there!" Warned Damon, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. His breathing had picked up, and you could almost hear his burning anger, hiss out of his slightly open mouth.

Stefan then licked his lips, and turned his full attention back on Damon. "Don't you remember?" he teased Damon.

Damon growled out and squeezed his fingers into a tight ball, his eyes glaring angrily at his brother. "Come on you must remember!" Stefan said as he continued to torment Damon.

Damon then slammed his hands down loudly on top of the table, making Stefan laugh out loudly. People then began to stare, and whisper under their breaths.

"Sorry everyone, my brother has quite the temper." Stefan said towards the starring eyes, "Don't _you_ dare ever speak of our dead mother again!" Damon shouted out. If eyes could glow red with anger, his would be.

"Fine, fine." Stefan said whilst rolling his eyes. "Why are you really here Stefan, and make it quick before, I throw you through that window." Damon growled out.

"Can't a brother just miss his brother, who he hasn't seen in nearly six years, and just want to say hello?" Stefan said softly while putting on his sad eyes.

Damon laughed as he shook his head, "And why is that again? Why haven't we seen each other for six years hm?" Damon patted his finger on his lips.

Stefan groaned under his breath as he turned his head away from, Damon. "Oh yeah, you been rotting in jail, because you murdered our parents." Damon said while narrowing his eyes.

"I didn't murder them!" Stefan hissed under his breath. "That fire was an accident. And you know it was." Stefan barked out.

"So you keep saying, but you still left them in there."

"How many times do I have to keep saying I'm sorry?!" Stefan shouted. "Until you day you die!" Growled Damon, "I hate you! I never want to see or heard from you again."

Damon then stood up from his seat, and began to walked away from the table. Stefan was hot on his feet behind him.

"Wait!"

"Damon, don't you at least want to know why I came back?" Stefan questioned him.

Damon didn't stop walking, he kept a fast pace hoping to shake, Stefan off his trail. "I couldn't careless." Damon grumbled under his breath.

"I'm sure Caroline would like to know, all about Elena."

That made Damon froze, Stefan nearly smacked into the back of Damon. "Are you really threatening my wife?!" Damon hissed as he stared deeply down at his feet, as he tried to calm his anger down.

"Don't you think you're poor wife should know, all about your little affair with Elena?" Stefan smirked.

Damon turned swiftly around and grabbed hold of Stefan's shirt, he then shoved Stefan roughly against the nearest wall.

"You really are a nasty vile human being aren't you!" Damon said as he spat in Stefan's face. "Oh and by the way, I'm not having an affair. Caroline and me have an arrangement. She knows everything."

Stefan screwed his face up as he was shocked, "What?" Stefan whispered. Damon wiggled his finger in Stefan's face, "If I ever hear you threatening my wife, again. God help you, I will kill you." Damon promised him.

"Oh yeah..what if I tell Elena that your only sleeping with her, because you still love her twin sister Katherine." Stefan muttered.

Damon shook his head before swinging his hand up, and punching Stefan right in his mouth. "Your all for low bows, aren't you." Damon scoffed.

"Maybe I am." Stefan groaned out as he held his hands over, his bleeding mouth. "Who do you love more huh? Your wife or precious Elena?" Stefan asked as he questioned Damon.

He remind silent and Stefan laughed at his silence, "Wow, just wow." Stefan laughed out once again. "She's got you under a spell, hasn't she." Stefan mumbled out.

Damon watched Stefan begin to sulk, he let out a long sigh. "Look why don't you, do yourself a favour, and leave. Start fresh...somewhere other than here."

"She told me she loved me.." Stefan started to mumble out, as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Damon asked, completely confused with what Stefan was saying.

Stefan let out a loud scream as he pulled and tugged, at his hair. Damon took a few steps backwards, he was creped out.

"You stole her from me!" Stefan screeched out he then stalked over to his brother, and grabbed a tight hold of Damon's shoulders, shaking him violently.

"Get the hell off of me!" Damon shouted as he shoved Stefan, away from him. Sending Stefan backwards, making him lose his footing. Stefan then fell over, and landed hard on the cold ground.

"I didn't steal anything, or anyone from you!" Damon huffed and puffed out. Stefan kept his mouth shut, instead glared up at Damon.

"Who are you even talking about?" asked Damon.

"Like you don't already know.."

"I don't!"

Stefan let out a long sigh as he rose to his feet, patting his shirt down. "Elena." he spoke clear.

"You stole Elena from me." he said again.

"What?.." Damon gasped out.

"That's how I know about you sleeping with her, she told me she wanted to ruin you're marriage with Caroline. And then she would dump you and leave with me..." Stefan told him while smoothing his hair down.

"I.." Damon began to say.

"I can't believe this..I can't believe she would do this, to _me_." he breathed out hard.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "She played me too brother."

"Shut up before I make you!" hissed Damon whilst he sized Stefan up. Stefan laughed loudly as their shoulders, met.

"Big man are you now?" Stefan teased him. "I'm only going to tell you this once, so listen up." sighed Damon.

"And what's that?"

"Once we're done here, you're going to leave Mystic Falls, and _never_ come back."

Stefan laughed lightly but nodded his head, "Fine, but what are you going to do with Elena?" Stefan questioned.

"I'll deal with her." Damon growled out before shoving, Stefan away from him. "Goodbye Stefan." Damon muttered before marching off.

Leaving Stefan to watch as his angry brother, storm off and out of sight. That was the last time Stefan saw or heard from Damon.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

Caroline still had a huge smile upon her face, as she danced around the bedroom. Music blasting out of the speakers, her laughter echoing through the rooms.

She couldn't believe how much she was smiling, truly she felt so much happiness, inside of her ready to burst out.

Just then her phone began to ring, she answered it with a cheerful hello.

"Caroline?"

She froze, she almost couldn't believe who was on the other end. It had been months. Since she had heard his voice, ever since they had their huge fight.

Her father, Bill.

Caroline took a deep breath before speaking, "Dad?" she muttered out, still unsure if it really is him.

Bill let out a little cry of happiness, "Hi sweetheart." he said with a sigh of relief. "Hi dad.." Caroline smiled slightly.

"I've been trying to find you, for years!" he cried out. "What?" Caroline gasped.

All this time she thought she would never speak to him, ever again. Bill then started to cough loudly, Caroline began to worry.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked slightly worried for his health. After a few more coughs Bill laughed lightly, "I'm..I'm not well." he confessed before getting into a coughing fit.

Caroline's heart sunk as she listened as her father, tried to calm his coughing down. "Are you just under the weather, or something else?.." she dared to ask.

There was a slight pause on Bill's end, "I think maybe we should meet up first, before we get into that." Bill said with a sad tone.

"Dad just tell me, I can take it." Caroline begged.

Bill let out a sad sigh, "I..have cancer." Caroline broke out in tears, "I think maybe we should meet up for a drink, so we can talk this through."

"Oh god.." Caroline cried out as she slumped down, onto her bed as she ran a hand through her hair, a deep frown forming on her face.

"I know this is a huge shock for you," Bill paused as he breathed out, then let out a nasty deep cough.

They stayed on the long talking about his cancer, for a good few hours. They then planned to meet at a café in a couple of hours time. To talk in person.

Once she had reapplied her make-up Caroline jumped into her car, and drove to the café she was meeting her father at.

After Caroline had arrived Bill was soon, sitting across from her. They hugged each other tightly, and both cried into each others arms.

"I've missed you." Bill confessed. Caroline whipped her face with her hands, whistle nodding her head. "So have I." she said.

"So how's things? How's Damon?" Bill asked trying to make small talk. Caroline who was frowning, tried her best to smile at him.

"I'm no longer with Damon." she said with a small smile, on her lips. "What? Oh no, I'm so sorry, to hear that." Bill said as he put his hands upon hers.

Caroline smiled sweetly over to him. "It's fine, honestly, I should have left him years ago." she sighed. "I still haven't told him." she laughed lightly.

Before Bill could speak Caroline squeezed his hands, "I need to know something.." she asked. "What?" he asked.

"Are.." she stopped to let out a long deep breath, "Are you dying?" she asked as her voice started to crack, as she felt her tears coming.

Bill was silent for a few minutes, "Yes, I am." Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, as she felt her whole world, come crashing down.

"That's why I wanted to make a mends with you, before it was too late." Bill admitted. "I'm so sorry." Caroline cried out as they stood up and hugged each other again.

"How long are you in staying in Mystic Falls for?" she asked. "I go back tonight, but I will be coming back with David."

"Oh," Caroline frowned. "I promise I will come back soon as I can, I just have to go back for treatment."

"What time do you leave?"

"9pm tonight."

"Would it be ok if I come with you? I don't even need to stay, with you and Dave. I could stay in a hotel." Caroline asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Don't be silly! Of course you can stay with me and Dave, you and Dave get on really well don't you?"

"I love David, I just haven't spoken you two since our huge fight..."

"Sweetheart I've forgotten all about that silly fight, we had. It's in the past, I just want to focus on the future." he said holding her in a tight hug.

Caroline smiled sweetly at him, "I better get home and start packing then."

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hours had passed since Caroline had meet up with her father, her world had turned upside down and spun all around. Everything had changed.

Caroline wasn't sure what she was going to do, all she knew was she had, to go to America with her father, and stay with him while he's dying.

She'd never forgive herself if she hardly saw him, while he was dying.

All the theses were packed up and waiting for her, in the taxi along with her father. Caroline was in floods of tears, as she wrote a letter for Klaus.

Giving it a long kiss she placed it on top of his bed, it was **7;05pm** Klaus wouldn't be home from work till **8;30pm**. She would be long gone before he could chase, her to the airport.

She said her goodbyes to Klaus's house as the taxi drove off, Bill held her hand as Caroline was in floods of tears.

Her heart was breaking at the thought of leaving Klaus behind her. She had one more letter to drop off at Her and Damon's house.

It wasn't her home no more. Her letter to him made sure, to let him know things were over and for good. She wanted a divorce, and nothing else to do with him.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

Klaus had told Caroline he was finishing at **8;30pm**, so he could come home early and surprise her.

Once he was upstairs in his bed room, it was now **8;15pm**. He found Caroline's letter it confused him at first, he kept reading it over and over.

_To Klaus,_

_I woke up with the biggest smile on my face this morning, I truly was happy. After spending my night with you._

_But I have had the afternoon of my life, my father got back in contact with me today. And told me some upsetting news, which I now have to leave swiftly._

_I do not want to leave you, but I must. _

_I have wrote to Damon as well as you, I told him it's over, and I want a divorce. I need to do this, and go alone with my father. All I can say is I'm leaving the country, to England._

_I have loved every second I have spent with you, trust me when I say this. I will come back to you._

_Lots and lots of love_

_Your Caroline._

_xx_

Klaus was laid on the ground as he held onto her letter, tightly anger boiling deep inside of him. In a flat second, he was in a fit of rage.

He had trashed his bed room up, and most rooms he had spent time with Caroline in.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**. **Thanks for reading! Lots of love.


End file.
